Workload
Workload is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: King of The Hill, given to Miklos Lipton by Sergant Otto Matic. Plot After Miklos has unpacked and got familiar with Fort Zancudo, he goes back to Sgt. Otto Matic's office: *'Matic': *On a phone* ..What? ...No, no, listen; we did it. We did what ya wanted, it's your civil duty to pay us for our services... No. No witnesses... Civilian casualties? ... Civilian casualties! Now, what does that got to do with ANYTHING? ...Listen, boy, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you've got to pay or we'll take this to the court... Yeeeeeah.. You don't want that do ya? THOUGHT SO! *Hangs up* *'Miklos': *Looks at Matic* *'Matic': Feh.. Some people really think a government fund private military company does favors for them just because they happen to be friends with one of the high-ranking officers. Anyway, Miklos! How do you like the base? *'Miklos': I've got some questions about the morality. *'Matic': Ha! Well, you don't have to care about that word in here, son! That's one of the best bits of working in Merryweather Security; we murder, steal, pollute, rape and everything imaginable, and we get the blessing from the President himself. Ah, morality. Forget it, and get access to living the American Dream! *'Miklos': I.. I just want to do something and get paid. Nothing else. I joined for the money, not for the... raping, stealing and... "power". *'Matic': But, Miklos! The power bit comes as a free side dish! Are you exactly sure..? *'Miklos': Please, Sir. I don't want to! ...I've already done a lot of things I'm not proud about. *'Matic': ....OooooOooo! A mysterious new cadet with a mysterious past he won't talk about! Spare me, for fuck's sake. Just tell me what the hell is your problem. *'Miklos':'' *Sigh*'' Civilian casualties... I had too many of them back in Afghanistan. *'Matic': Yeah yeah yeah yeah. What's done is done. Don't care about them, they were all terrorists for sure. *'Miklos': ...I wonder if I want this job. *'Matic': HEY! Do not care! I don't care, why should you? Just "Hasta La Vista" or what that pig and rat said in that animated movie about lions. I forgot the name. BUT! A-ny-way;'' *Looks at the computer* Go to the warehouse 8. There's some work for you. That's what you wanted, yes? *'Miklos':'' *Sigh* *Gets up* ''Yes.... *'Matic': It's a simple job. No one will die. Good enough? *'Miklos': Yes, Sir. ''*Leaves* *'Matic': ...Civilian casualties... Ha.. Miklos goes to warehouse 8, where he's waited by an unnamed soldier: *'Soldier': Ey. You Lipton? *'Miklos': Yes. I Lipton. What do I need to do? *'Soldier': It's simple; take that forklift over there and move some crates around. Child's play. Miklos must move 8 crates in their places around the Fort by using a forklift. After that, he is rewarded with 50 dollars and mission is passed. Objectives *Go to Warehouse 8 *Get to the forklift *Move the crates to their destinations Gold Medal Objectives *'Time' - Complete in 6:00 Category:Missions in King of The Hill